Just Another Boring Day
by Gracie Black
Summary: tis about Sirius and how he is quite bored, so he torments a poor 6th year girl named Kit. Includes singing and dancing Snape, free with every purchase! R&R please! No flames, unless they're constructive and intelligent. Maybe some SiriusOC later on...may


A/N: First Fic, construcive critisism only please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black or Remus Lupin (I wish!) or even Snape or James, but I do own Kit so HA!

* * *

"I'm bored," whined Sirius as he lay on his stomach in the shade of a large beech tree. "I wish we could do _something_."

"Whatever you're thinking, no," said the ever studious Remus, who was (of course) reading. "Why not, Moony? Why can't we have _some_ fun?" Sirius flipped over on his back staring up at the baby blue sky. "Jamesie is off with dear little Lily, and Peter is God knows where. Here I am on a beautiful day under a tree with you sitting reading! I mean really, Moony, who reads?"

"A great number of people do, Sirius. Now would you leave me alone! I've got to read this by Monday!"

"Fine, fine but you'll see! I bet I'll have a more funner day than you, Remus."

"It's more fun, 'funner' isn't a word Padfoot."

"I can't hear you! I'm off to have a wickedly fun day," Sirius called over his shoulder sauntering away from the tree. Remus looked after him and shook his head.

Sirius, now being a safe distance away from Remus, fell on his knees and yelled up to the heavens, "WHAT SHOULD I DO?" As if to answer his question a tall girl with waist-length raven hair came bouncing out of the main castle. Sirius looked back up to the sky and whispered, "Thank You."

"Kit! Hey, Kit!" yelled a boy with greasy-black hair. "Over here!"

Kit looked around and spotted the crier and tottered over to him; plopping down next to him.

"Hello, Severus. How are you?" asked the raven haired girl.

"What do you think? I've been hex, cursed, charmed, and jinxed by a countless number of people over the last six hours."

"Oh, well poor you?" said Kit awkwardly patting Snape on the back. Snape nodded and pulled out his Charms book. "Shall we get started then? What are you having trouble on?"

Sirius stared in disbelief, a Gryffindor being _civil_ to a Slytherine (Snape no less!), he shook his head. "I can't believe it; well I think I'll drop in on this little study session. I've been looking for something to do today anyway. What could be better then cursing Snivellus into next week!" Sirius silently crept up behind Snape, his wand at the ready. Kit looked up her odd garnet eyes staring at Sirius angrily.

"I think it's high time that we practice the charm that you're having difficulty with." Snape just nodded shiftily looking around for any Slytherines who might be about. "Now wand at the ready, that's it. Now step forward a bit, good … now turn around and say the incantation." Snape obediently turned around and yelled, "Engorgio!" When Snape opened his eyes, for he had closed them as he turned around, he let out a hiss of laughter. Sirius had swollen and looked like a Macy's Parade Balloon. "Kit. Make. Him. Stop. Now," Sirius pleaded as he continued to engorge. Snape was now laughing hysterically, while Kit stared a Sirius with an amused expression on her olive face. "Alright, Severus let's try the countercharm for it."

"Do I have to?"

"Well, I don't want to have a dead man on my conscience. Yes, Severus you have to." Kit nodded and Snape cursed under his breath, "_Severus_, swish and flick."

Severus muttered the countercharm and Sirius deflated back to normal size and shape. Sirius, the moment his feet hit the ground, levitated Snape up in the air and began to twirl him around. "Sirius! Stop that right now! Put him down … gently," Kit yelled at Sirius until, finally, he gave in and dropped Snape in the lake. "Severus! Can you swim?" Kit called from the other side. Snape's answer was him back stroking over to where Kit and Sirius were. "I think," Kit said as Snape came to shore, "that we should continue this somewhere where _he_ can't interfere." Snape shook his greasy head, "No, I don't think this should continue at all." And with that he walked over to the double door leaving Kit glaring at Sirius who was looking confused. "See what you did!" Kit groaned. "The one time I'm actually _alone_ with someone you come along a muddle it up! You're just so … so … difficult!" Kit ran away from Sirius stopping only a couple yards away sinking down on the grass. "Kit! Wait! I – I didn't mean it!"

Sirius ran over to her and sat down next to her. "Please, Kit? Can you ever forgive me?" Sirius pulled his puppy-dog eye trick, which usually worked, but it only made Kit turn away and draw little stick people in the sand. She turned back and faced him, her eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. She grinned, holding out a hand toward Sirius' arm. "Tag! You're it!" Kit punched Sirius in the arm and scrambled up; running off. "Oh no you don't!" Sirius yelled chasing her. Sirius didn't catch her until the sun was close to the horizon. "Tag … _pant_ … you're … _pant_ … it," Sirius choked out as he collapsed in front of Kit. Kit threw back her black hair and stared down at the heap that was Sirius Black. "Poor sad soul, you didn't even tag me," she said in a mock soothing voice. She kneeled down next to him, poking him with her index finger. "You alive? Sirius?"

"RAHHHH!" Sirius roared as he tackled Kit to the ground.

"Get off! Get off me you big git!"

"If you struggle, it won't help you anyway."

"Shut up, Black! Get off!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N – Fine, I'll get off of you … but you'll have to do something first."

"As long as it isn't sexual, Black I'm game." Sirius rolled off of her, and stared at her his grey eyes twinkling. "What are you thinking, Sirius?"

"You have to kiss Snivellus at breakfast on Monday."

"What! No! I will not, I cannot, never!"

"Well then I guess I'll have to lay back on top of you then …"

"Fine, I'll do it," Kit said reluctantly.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Sirius said, kissing her forehead and hoisting himself up. He extended his hand to Kit, who took it, lifting herself up as well. They silently went in for dinner, and Kit knew the next morning she would be lip-to-lip with Severus Snape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What'd you think? You like-y? Well press the periwinkle button to tell me so!


End file.
